deadpoolfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cable
Name :Cable Summers ;Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko :Nathan Christopher Charles Summers Daysp ;thumb|Cable ;Uniwersum : :616 ;Tożsamość : :Tajna ;Wzrost : :6'6" (197 cm) ;Waga : :350 lbs. (158 kg) ;Kolor włosów : :Siwe, wcześniej brązowe ;Kolor oczu : :Jedno niebieskie, drugie jarzące się energią ;Zajęcie/zawód : :Żołnierz ;Klasa postaci : :Mutant ;Status prawny : :Poszukiwany jako przestępca przez rząd USA, prezydent Rumekistanu ;Stan cywilny : :Wdowiec ;Narodowość : :Amerykanin ;Miejsce narodzin : :Posiadłość Xaviera, Salem Center, okręg Westchester, stan Nowy York, USA ;Znani krewni : :Phillip Summers (pradziadek - nie żyje), Deborah Summers (prababka - nie żyje), Christopher Summers (Corsair, dziadek - nie żyje), Katherine Anne Summers (babka - nie żyje), Scott Summers (Cyclops, ojciec), Alex Summers (Havok, wujek), Madelyne Pryor (matka - nie żyje), Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix IV, przybrana matka - nie żyje), Rachel Summers (Phoenix III, przyrodnia siostra), Aliya Dayspring (Jenskot, żona - nie żyje), Tyler Dayspring (prawdopodobnie przybrany syn - nie żyje), Hope (szwagierka), Stryfe (genetyczny klon - nie żyje) ;Powiązania z grupami : :Underground, X-Men, The Twelve, X-Force, New Mutants, Six Pack, Wild Pack, Clan Rebellion, Askani ;Baza operacyjna : :Providence ;Pierwsze pojawienie się : :Uncanny X-Men #201 (dziecko); New Mutants #87 (dorosły) ;Zdolności : :Jako niemowlę Nathan manifestował ochronny bąbel energetyczny, kiedy był zagrożony. Obecnie jego podstawowe zdolności to potężna telepatia oraz psychokineza. Nate posiada także uśpione moce umożliwiające podróże w czasie. Choć techno-organiczny wirus trawiący ciało Cable'a został usunięty to jego oko i lewa ręka pozostały bioniczne. Daje mu to podwyższoną siłę oraz umożliwia postrzeganie m.in. w podczerwieni. ;Uwagi : :Cable posiada bioniczne oko i rękę. Po utracie naturalnej telekinezy Nathan zdobył urzadzenia, które imitują telekinezę oraz umożliwiają mu podłączanie się do ogólnoświatowego strumienia danych. ;Biografia : :Los syna Scotta Summersa i Madelyne Pryor, klona Jean Grey, został przesądzony na długo przed jego poczęciem. Mr. Sinister przez całe lata szukał odpowiedniego genomu, dzięki któremu stworzyłby ostateczną broń przeciwko Apocalypse'owi. Po latach poszukiwań odkrył, że potomek Cyclopsa i Marvel Girl prawdopodobnie posiadałby odpowiedni potencjał, aby pokonać En Sabah Nura. Jedynym problemem był fakt, że w tym czasie uważano Jean Grey za zmarłą stworzony przez Istotę Phoenix podszywający się za Jean popełnił samobójstwo na powierzchni Księżyca; patrz Uncanny X-Men #137 - dop. Idanow, lecz i temu zaradził Essex. Sinister stworzył klona Marvel Girl, dał kobiecie fałszywe wspomnienia i zaaranżował jej "przypadkowe" spotkanie ze Scottem na Alasce. Cyclops od pierwszej chwili lgnął do Madelyne, w końcu w najmniejszym szczególe przypominała jego zmarłą ukochaną. Po dość krótkim czasie parę połączył węzeł małżeński, wkrótce żona lidera X-Men zaszła w ciążę. Gdy nadszedł czas rozwiązania Scott przebywał w Paryżu, gdzie wraz z członkami zespołu został przeniesiony z Asgardu przez Lokiego. Madelyne urodziła Nathana Christophera w posiadłości Xaviera, siedzibie X-Men. Po tym jak Scott przegrał pojedynek o przywództwo ze Storm, Summersowie przenieśli się do Anchorage, aby tam wychowywać swojego syna. Ta idylla nie trwała długo, gdyż wkrótce z Cyclopsem skontaktował się Angel i poinformował go, że Jean Grey żyje. Scott natychmiast wyruszył do Nowego Jorku pozostawiając żonę i Nathana Christophera na Alasce. Nadszedł czas, aby Mr. Sinister zadziałał. Gdyby Jean spotkała się z Madelyne jego machinacje zostałyby ujawnione. Zlecił więc swym Marauders zamordowanie kobiety, a sam wymazał jakikolwiek ślad istnienia jej oraz dziecka. Nathan Christopher został porwany, a jego matka ciężko ranna. Mały Summers trafił do podziemi sierocińca w Nebrasce, tego samego, w którym jako dziecko przebywał jego ojciec. Cyclops nie podejmował prób poszukiwania Madelyne oraz swego syna, gdyż uważał, że żona opuściła dom w okolicach Anchorage, nie chcąc już mieć do czynienia ze swoim mężem. Później znaleziono zwłoki kobiety podobnej do Maddie i małego Nathana także uznano za zmarłego. O tym, że jego syn żyje Cyclops dowiedział się z telewizji, gdzie zobaczył Madelyne proszącą go o to, aby odszukał ich dziecko się to podczas "Fall of the Mutants" w Uncanny X-Men #227 - dop. archiwista Idanow. Dzięki informacjom uzyskanym od Destiny i po odpowiednim ich zanalizowaniu przez Statek Cyclops dowiedział się, że Nathan Christopher może znajdować się w sierocińcu w Nebrasce. Tam znaleźli go wśród innych niemowlaków mutantów. W zabraniu dziecka przeszkodziła jednak Nanny i Orphan Maker. W zamieszaniu Nathan Christopher został porwany przez demony nasłane przez lorda N'astirha i Goblin Queen, czyli odmienionej Madelyne Pryor, która odkryła swe telekinetyczne i telepatyczne zdolności. Oszalała matka chciała poświęcić swego syna oraz inne porwane dzieci, aby na stałe otworzyć portal łączący Limbo z Ziemią. Jednakże interwencja połączonych sił X-Men oraz X-Factor zapobiegła tragicznemu końcowi "Inferno". Cyclops zabrał swego syna na Statek, gdzie wraz z Jean opiekował się nim. Wkrótce chłopiec zaczął manifestować swe mutacyjne zdolności. Gdy X-Factor walczyli w Londynie z trollami mały Nathan Christopher zamanifestował ochronne pole energetyczne, gdy jeden ze stworów chciał go zdeptać. Nie minęło wiele czasu zanim dzieckiem Cyclopsa zainteresował się ten, dla którego on miał się stać zagrożeniem - Apocalypse. En Sabah Nur wysłał swoich Riders of the Storm, którzy porwali Nathana Christophera ze Statku. X-Factor dotarli na Księżyc, gdzie zabrano dziecko. Przybyli jednak za późno, gdyż Apocalypse zdążył zainfekować chłopca techno-organicznym wirusem, który zaczął niszczyć jego ciało. Jedyną nadzieją na utrzymanie go przy życiu było oddanie go kobiecie zwanej Askani. Nieznajoma twierdziła, że przybyła z przyszłości odległej o dwa tysiące lat, aby chronić "lorda Nathana". W jej czasie dziecko mogłoby zostać odratowane, podróż jednak byłaby tylko w jedną stronę i Cyclops już nigdy nie ujrzałby swego syna. Scott powierzył dziecko Askani i Nathan Christopher trafił do czterdziestego stulecia. Już na miejscu dziecko zostało odebrane przez członków zakonu Askani. Funkcje życiowe Christophera zanikały, więc umieszczono go w inkubatorze i rozpoczęto proces klonowana na wypadek gdyby zmarł. O dziwo klon jak i oryginał przetrwały proces, postęp techno-organicznego wirusa zatrzymał się. W tym samym czasie siedziba zakonu została zaatakowana przez oddziały Apocalypse'a, który sprawował władzę w tej linii czasowej. Cyborgowi Boakowi udało się uratować Nathana z pojemnika, klon niestety wpadł w ręce En Sabah Nura. Matka Askani, przełożona zakonu rzeczywistości Rachel Summers - dop. Idanow przewidziała taki obrót spraw, dlatego wyhodowała dwa ciała z komórek pobranych od krewnych Cyclopsa i Jean Grey. Niedługo przed atakiem umysły tej dwójki zostały przeniesione w czasie przez Rachel. Nowożeńcy uratowali śmiertelnie ranną Matkę Askani oraz odbili Nathana z rąk zastępcy Apocalypse'a, Ch'vayre'a. Rachel wyjaśniła Summersom, że przeniosła ich umysły w czasie, aby zajęli się wychowaniem Christophera i wspólnie obalili En Sabah Nura. Cała trójka z innego czasu jako Slym, Redd i Nathan Dayspringowie stali się członkami Kasty Sapien, prawdziwą rodziną. Gdy syn trochę podrósł, Scott i Jean wyruszyli do Crestcoast, gdzie dołączyli do rebeliantów. Dzięki pomocy Redd Nathan uczył się kontrolować swą telepatię oraz telekinezę i dzięki niej trzymać w szachu techno-organicznego wirusa, który opanował lewą część jego ciała. Gdy Summersowie zajmowali się wychowaniem swojego syna Apocalypse zajmował się jego klonem. Traktował go niczym własnego potomka, w przyszłości miał się stać jego nowym gospodarzem. Chłopiec otrzymał imię Stryfe, po wrogu, z którym Apocalypse walczył w XX wieku. Ów przeciwnik w rzeczywistości był tym samym dzieckiem, którym opiekował się En Sabah Nur, tyle, że już dorosłym, który cofnął się w czasie. Po dwunastu latach rodzina Dayspringów uderzyła i ostatecznie zniszczyła Apocalypse'a. Klon Nathana trafił pod opiekę Ch'vayre'a, który obiecał wychować chłopca i zawrócić go ze ścieżki "przetrwana najsilniejszych" En Sabah Nura. Upadek dyktatury Apocalypse'a niewiele zmienił. Do władzy doszli New Canaanites Kanaanici - dop. Idanow, wprowadzenie stanu wojennego było zaledwie przedsmakiem rządów twardej ręki. Nathan szybko przystosował się do twardych reguł nowego porządku świata. Wraz z nowopoznanym przyjacielem, Tetherbloodem, podróżował wpadając nieraz w kłopoty. W pięć lat po upadku Apocalypse'a zostali obaj aresztowani za "wywrotowe myśli". W więzieniu odwiedził ich tajemniczy Blaquesmith. Najbliższy Matce Askani i jeden z pierwszych jej kompanów miał przekazać Nathanowi wytyczne od niej. Blaquesmith wydobył z techno-organicznych części ciała Nate'a świecącą kulę, w której była zapisana cała sztuczna inteligencja Statku X-Factor. Osobowość Statku została ponownie uruchomiona i po tym jak przemianował się na "Profesora" został umieszczony w metalowych podzespołach Nathana. Od tej pory Nate uzyskał własnego doradcę. Blaquesmith umożliwił młodzieńcom ucieczkę i zalecił, aby udali się do członków zakonu Askani w Ebonshire w Eurazji. Drogi Nate'a i Tetherblooda rozeszły się, Nathan podczas swej wędrówki poznał akolitkę Askani o imieniu Aliya, swą przyszłą żonę. Razem dotarli do sanktuarium w Ebonshire, tam Dayspringa przywitała Madam Sanctity, ostatnia z Askani. Rządna władzy kobieta postrzegała w młodzieńcu Wybrańca, który zniszczy siły Apocalypse'a. Historia naprawdę lubi się powtarzać i siedziba zakonu została zaatakowana, tym razem przez siły przywódcy New Canaanites, Trybuna Haighta. Choć uważano, że Madam Sanctity zginęła podczas ataku, to tak naprawdę została teleportowana na statek Stryfe'a, który zawiązał z nią sojusz. Aliya i Nathan zostali pojmani, lecz Tetherbloodowi udało się ich odbić. Cała trójka postanowiła odszukać Klan Wybranych, ostatni punkt oporu przeciw Najwyższym Lordom Kanaanitów. Rebelia nabrała tempa i wkrótce rebelianci odnosili znaczące zwycięstwa nad siłami rządowymi oraz Stryfe'a. Podczas wojny Nathan przyjął pseudonim Cable, a Aliya Jenskot jako hołd ku czci Cyclopsa i Jean Grey. Podczas jednego ze starć z Kanaanitami obóz Wybranych został wysadzony w powietrze. Jenskot zginęła, a syn jej i Nathana, Tyler, został porwany przez Stryfe'a i poddany praniu mózgu przez Frisco. Cable próbował odbić swego syna, lecz poniósł klęskę. Gdy Kanaanici umocnili swe rządy Stryfe zauważył, że zaczyna przegrywać, cofnął się więc w czasie do XX wieku wraz z jednostką zastępczą Zero. Cable ruszył za nimi. Trafił do Szkocji, niemal 10 lat przed swymi narodzinami. Pierwsze zetknięcie się z dwudziestym stuleciem było dla niego bardzo dezorientujące. Odnaleźć się w nowej rzeczywistości pomogła mu Moira MacTaggert, od niej dowiedział się także jak skontaktować się z Charlesem Xavierem. Minęło jednak trochę czasu zanim Nathan nawiązał z nim kontakt, najpierw musiał zebrać o nim trochę informacji. Gdy w końcu skontaktował się z Profesorem, ten nauczył go jak żyć w XX wieku, Cable w zamian zaprojektował systemy obronne posiadłości. Nathan zajął się tym, co potrafił najlepiej, czyli walką. Stworzył grupę najemników zwaną Wild Pack, w skład której wchodzili, Domino, G.W. Bridge, Grizzly, Hammer oraz Kane. Współpracował z nimi przez kilka lat, szukając Stryfe'a i co jakiś czas wracając do przyszłości. Nad jego skokami czasowymi czuwał Profesor na pokładzie stacji orbitalnej Greymalkin. Po tym jak grupa musiała zmienić nazwę na Six Pack Nate starł się z ludźmi Mandarina i z ich rąk uratował agenta rządowego Kevina Tremaina. Aby uratować jego życie konieczna była transfuzja krwi, jedyną dostępną na miejscu była ta Cable'a. Do organizmu Tremaina dostał się techno-organiczny wirus, który zareagował z ciałem Kevina, gdyż on także był mutantem. To stworzyło osobnika o imieniu Post. Podczas działalności Nathana w Six Pack Profesor odkrył, że Sam Guthrie z New Mutants prawdopodobnie przetrwał aż do dwudziestego czwartego stulecia. To wskazywałoby na to, że Cannonball jest Externalem to grupa nieśmiertelnych mutantów, do której należał m.in. Apocalypse - dop. (nie)śmiertelny Idanow. Choć nie jest to powszechnie wiadome, Cable uratował Rogue przed rozwścieczonym tłumem, który gonił ją po tym jak po raz pierwszy ujawniły się jej zdolności. Dziewczyna nie pamięta tego zdarzenia, gdyż straciła wtedy przytomność. Sukcesy Six Pack przyciągnęły uwagę Mr. Tollivera, który począł dawać grupie różne zlecenia. Tajemniczym zleceniodawcą tak naprawdę był przebrany Tyler Dayspring, który cofnął się w czasie. Jedno ze zleceń zaprowadziło Six Pack wprost do bazy Stryfe'a. Cable musiał przekonywać swych kompanów, że należy z nim walczyć, gdyż ci odmówili walki, bo im za to nie płacono. W bazie Nathan po raz pierwszy zobaczył prawdziwe oblicze Stryfe'a. Grupa przez kilka miesięcy unikała walki, gdy nadeszła ostateczna konfrontacja, poszło o kontrolę nad systemami Greymalkinu. Kane wpadł w ręce Stryfe'a, klon Nathana zażądał dysku z danymi, które wcześniej mu wykradziono. Cable nie chciał dokonać wymiany, Hammer był innego zdania i chciał oddać dysk. Zanim zdążył to zrobić Nathan strzelił mu w plecy. Stryfe teleportował się, a Nate przeniósł się na Greymalkin, aby wyśledzić gdzie udał się wróg. Członkom Six Pack udało się uciec z eksplodującej bazy, lecz postrzelony Hammer został sprarazliżowany. Cable zniknął na kilka lat, prawdopodobnie wykonywał tajne zadania dla rządu USA. Pojawił się ponownie, gdy zajął się badaniem Mutant Liberation Front Wyzwolenia Mutantów - dop. Idanow, terrorystycznej organizacji Stryfe'a. Nate jednak przeliczył się i został pochwycony przez terrorystów. Udało mu się uciec z więzienia federalnego, lecz wysłano za nim Freedom Force. Wkrótce Nathan natknął się na New Mutants, którzy pomogli mu uwolnić się od rządowego oddziału. Młodzi mutanci stali się żołnierzami Nathana w walce ze Stryfe'em. Przy aprobacie Moiry MacTaggert oraz członków X-Factor Cable objął dowództwo nad New Mutants. Bazą drużyny stały się podziemne poziomy posiadłości Xaviera, które nie zostały zniszczone przez Mr. SinisteraXaviera została zniszczona przez Mr. Sinistera w następstwie "Inferno" w Uncanny X-Men #243 - dop. Idanow. Więzy spajające drużynę osłabły po śmierci Warlocka i zmianie Wolfsbane w muta podczas "X-Tiction Agenda". Odejście Sunspota i Rictora zmusiło Cable'a do szukania nowych "żołnierzy". Nate stworzył nową grupę, X-Force, w skład której weszli Cannonball i Boom Boom ze starej drużyny oraz "nowi" Domino, Feral, Shatterstar i Warpath. Nowy zespół przeniósł się do nowej siedziby, starej bazy Sentineli w zboczu Góry Adirondack. Podczas jednej z misji X-Force Cannonball został przeszyty szponami Saurona. Po jakimś czasie Sam ocknął się co potwierdzałoby teorię Cable'a, że Guthrie jest Externalem. Wkrótce X-Force zostali zdradzeni przez "Domino", pod którą podszywała się Copycat będąca na usługach Tollivera. Sytuację pogorszył jeszcze atak połączonych sił Departamentu K oraz S.H.I.E.L.D. pod postacią Weapon P.R.I.M.E. W skład grupy uderzeniowej wchodzili Kane i G.W. Brigde, ci sami, od których odwrócił się Cable. Nathanowi udało się opuścić eksplodującą bazę. Copycat doprowadziła go do bazy Tollivera, gdzie była przetrzymywana prawdziwa Domino. Nawiązała się walka i przebrany Tyler musiał ratować się ucieczką helikopterem. Pojazd został zniszczony, lecz Tolliver uniknął śmierci. Po ataku na Adirondack Cable unikał swych podopiecznych starając się skupić na swym nowym odkryciu. Stryfe gromadził artefakty historyczne związanie z Apocalypse'em. Gdy Nathan przebywał w Alpach Szwajcarskich, w jednej ze swych kryjówek, został zaatakowany przez Kane'a. Po przegranej walce Garrison pokazał Cable'owi hologram przedstawiający prawdziwe oblicze Stryfe'a. Mężczyźni połączyli swe siły i wspólnie postanowili odnaleźć wroga. Ich poszukiwania wkrótce zakończyły się gdy wpadli w ręce Frontu Wyzwolenia Mutantów. Stryfe ponownie chciał wymienić życie Kane'a na dostęp do Greymalkinu. Cable wybrał walkę, lecz Garrison został ciężko ranny, a przywódca MLF teleportował się. Tym razem Nathan nie opuścił przyjaciela w potrzebie i przeniósł go do przyszłości, gdzie Kane otrzymał bioniczne ręce. Na krótko słuch o obu "Dayspringach" zaginął. Zrobiło się naprawdę głośno, gdy Stryfe przebrany za Cable'a dokonał zamachu na profesora Xaviera, kiedy ten przemawiał na koncercie Lili Cheney. Charles został zarażony techno-organicznym wirusem. Częścią planu Stryfe'a było także porwanie Cyclopsa i Jean Grey, swych "rodziców". Gdy to wszystko się rozgrywało Nathan przebywał akurat w przyszłości. Po powrocie usłyszał od Profesora, że najwidoczniej postrzelił Charlesa Xaviera. Nate wiedział, że tylko jeden osobnik był zdolny coś takiego zrobić, lecz aby go znaleźć potrzebował informacji z Departamentu K. Cable przybył tam akurat w momencie, gdy Wolverine i Bishop szukali informacji mogących doprowadzić ich... właśnie do niego. Po krótkiej walce dwaj X-Mani postanowili zaufać Nate'owi i cała trójka teleportowała się na Greymalkin. Wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że baza Stryfe'a musi znajdować się na Księżycu. Połączony szturm X-Men oraz Apocalypse'a rozbił siły broniące bazy. Stryfe jednak wymknął się z Jean i Scottem do drugiej cytadeli chronionej polem energetycznym przepuszczającym tylko tych o kodzie DNA Summersów. Nathanowi i Havokowi udało się przejść. Pomiędzy Stryfe'em i Cable'em wywiązała się walka, do której dołączyli Alex, Scott i Jean. Gdy lider MLF zaczął przegrywać, wytworzył wir elektromagnetyczny, którzy począł niszczyć całą wieżę. Cable zwarł się z nim w śmiertelnym uścisku i uruchomił mechanizm autodestrukcji. Gdy Cyclops uruchomił urządzenie rzucone mu przez Nathana to w połączone z jego samozniszczeniem wytworzyło wir czasoprzestrzenny, który wessał Nate'a jak i Stryfe'a. Obaj zostali uznani za zmarłych. Ciało Stryfe'a przestało istnieć, a Cable w kiepskim stanie trafił do przyszłości. Tamtejsza medycyna była w stanie odbudować jego ciało, lecz nie umysł. Ciało Stryfe'a zostało zniszczone, ale jego fale mózgowe przetrwały w umyśle Nathana. Wpływało to na podświadomość Cable'a, przez to np. zapuścił brodę. Nathan odszukał Kane'a oraz resztki Klanu Wybranych i wraz z nimi zlokalizował Tinexa, maszynę umożliwiającą podróże w czasie. Urządzenie wbudowane w Wodospad Niagara zostało zniszczone po tym jak Cable i Garrison cofnęli się do XX wieku. Ku zaskoczeniu obu podróżników w czasie Graymalkin, na który trafili spoczywał teraz na dnie oceanu. Cable'owi udało się teleportować siebie i Kane'a do nowej bazy X-Force w Camp Verde. Po odbiciu sztucznej inteligencji Profesora z Avalonu Cable spotkał się z Mr. Sinisterem. Essex wyjawił mu, że to on jest prawdziwym synem Cyclopsa i Madelyne Pryor, a Stryfe jego klonem. Gdy Sinister powiedział co miał powiedzieć, wywołał wyładowanie energetyczne, które dało Stryfe'owi kontrolę nad ciałem Nathana. Z przyszłości wyłoniła się kolejna Askani, aby ostrzec Jean Grey i Cyclopsa o tym, że Twórca Chaosu Stryfe - dop. szukający synonimów Idanow powrócił, została jednak przechwycona przez Tylera i Zero. W ostatniej chwili kobiecie udało się wysłać telepatyczne wołanie o pomoc do Jean. W swej siedzibie, Tyler wykorzystał swoje zdolności wizualizacji wspomnień, aby poznać prawdę o swym ojcu i Stryfe'ie. Twórca Chaosu odszukał Tylera i wraz z nim dowiedział się, że jest klonem Nathana Dayspringa. To było jednak dla niego zbyt wiele, całe jego życie opierało się na kłamstwie. Odrzucał ten fakt. Zero wykonując swój podstawowy program chronienia ludzkości przed przemocą, teleportował na miejsce profesora Xaviera, Jean Grey, Cyclopsa oraz Domino. Połączone działanie telepatów oraz Askani sprawiły, że Stryfe przestał walczyć i jego świadomość została wyrzucona z ciała Cable'a. Gdy wszyscy byli zajęci zmaganiami Tyler zdołał zbiec. Cable spotkał swego syna ponownie, gdy wraz z Domino, Storm i Calibanem trafił do Akkaby, miejsca urodzenia Apocalypse'a. W przyszłości Nathana mieszkańcy tej osady zostali zmasakrowani ku chwale En Sabah Nura. Niemal dwa tysiące lat wcześniej ktoś powtórzył tą masakrę pytajcie jak można powtarzać coś, co się jeszcze nie wydarzyło. :) Te zawiłości już nie jednego przyprawiły o ból głowy ;) - dop. Idanow. Cable odkrył, że stał za tym nowy lider Dark Riders i poddany Apocalypse'a, Genesis. Ku swemu przerażeniu dowiedział się także, że ów sługa En Sabah Nura to jego syn, Tyler. Po niedawnych zajściach ze Stryfe'em młody Dayspring już całkiem postradał zmysły. Tyler chciał posiąść potęgę Apocalypse'a, lecz ojciec mu w tym przeszkodził. Genesis wraz ze swymi Dark Riders musiał salwować się ucieczką. Cable nie miał nawet czasu pozbierać się po ostatnich wydarzeniach ze swoim synem, gdy rzeczywistość miała zostać przebudowana przez Kryształ M'Kraan. Cable zakończył swą misję w przeszłości, na godzinę przed uderzeniem fali dowiedział się od Scotta i Jean, że to oni jako Slym i Redd wychowywali go w czterdziestym stuleciu. Choć Nathan już wcześniej się tego domyślił, to ucieszył się, że usłyszał to z ich ust. Gdy "Age of Apocalypse" zakończyło się i spodziewany koniec świata nie nastąpił Cable wrócił do "swojego" X-Force. Po tym jak uwolnił Sunspota spod wpływu Reignfire'a, Nathan otrzymał wezwanie od swego mentora. Blaquesmith wykrył psi-sygnaturę podobną do tej Cable'a. Na miejscu Dayspring przekonał się, że sygnatura nie należała do Stryfe'a, tak jak przypuszczał, lecz do Nate'a Grey'a, młodzieńca, który przeniósł się z "Age of Apocalypse". Walka, która się wywiązała, i do której dołączył się Exodus pozostała nierozstrzygnięta. Wkrótce statek Blaquesmitha został zniszczony i gdy Cable badał szczątki został zaatakowany przez sługę Onslaughta, Posta Tremaina - tego samego, któremu w przeszłości Nathan uratował życie - dop. pamiętliwy Idanow. Tremain zostawił pobitego Nathana, miał go wykończyć Hulk, jednak olbrzymowi to się nie udało. Podczas całego okresu działalności Onslaughta i podczas walki z nim, telekinetyczne zdolności Nate'a zaczęły zawodzić. Cable powoli tracił kontrolę nad techno-organicznym wirusem trawiącym jego ciało. Po terrorze Onslaughta dzięki pomocy Nathaniela Richardsa Reeda "Mr Fantastic" Richardsa rozrost wirusa został powstrzymany. Podczas "Operation: Zero Tolerance" Cable zajął się tym, aby cenne informacje zgromadzone w posiadłości Xaviera nie wpadły w ręce Bastiona. W tym czasie X-Force zerwali wszelkie kontakty z Nathanem. Odrzucili jego propozycję przyjęcia fałszywych tożsamości i ukrycia się. Niedługo po "Operation: Zero Tolerance" Nate uratował życie reporterce Irene Merryweather, którą ścigali ludzie z Hellfire Club. Dziennikarka zaprzyjaźniła się z Nathanem i wkrótce zaczęła prowadzić zapis jego życia i działalności. Wtedy Nate uzmysłowił sobie, że jego przeznaczeniem jest walka i ostateczne unicestwienie Apocalypse'a. Jakiś czas później pojedynek pomiędzy Psylocke i Shadow Kingiem na skalę globalną zniwelował wszelką telepatię i Cable na tym ucierpiał. Jego zdolności telekinetyczne też zaczęły zawodzić, infekcja techno-organiczego wirusa znów zaczęła postępować. W Grecji Nate zdobył Psimitar, broń, która była w stanie skupić jego pozostałą telekinezę. Pełną kontrolę nad swymi zdolnościami telekinetycznymi Cable odzyskał po tym, jak S.H.I.E.L.D. przeprowadzało eksperymenty na nim, aby uzyskać próbkę techno-organiczego wirusa. Wkrótce Apocalypse rozpoczął gromadzenie swej legendarnej Dwunastki Twelve - dop. Idanow. Cable otrzymał informacje dotyczące tego tuzina mutantów od Rachel Summers, która cofnęła się w czasie. Jednak nie miał czasu odpowiednio się tym zająć, gdyż otrzymał telepatyczną wiadomość od Jean, że X-Men zostali rozwiązani przez Profesora, bez wyraźnej przyczyny. Wraz z Phoenix, Cyclopsem, Archangelem i Wolverine'em pośpieszył na pomoc Mannites, które były ścigane przez nowego Jeźdźca Apokalipsy, Śmierć. Death pokonał w walce Cable'a i zabił Wolverine'a. Jak się późnej okazało zabity X-Man był Skrullem, który podszywał się pod Logana. Prawdziwy Wolverine po praniu mózgu stał się sługą Apocalypse'a. Gdy Cable i kilku innych członków Dwunastki zostało pochwyconych, reszta, nie czekając aż En Sabah Nur się po nich zgłosi, wyruszyła do Egiptu. Wszyscy niestety zostali pojmani i przygotowani do wykorzystania w rytuale, który miał dać Apocalypse'owi nowe ciało oraz niewyobrażalną moc. Członkom Dwunastki udało się uwolnić, lecz to Cyclops, a nie Cable poświęcił się, aby zapobiec połączeniu się En Sabah Nura z ciałem Nate'a Grey'a. Nathan czuł się winny śmierci swego ojca, uważał, że to on powinien poświęcić się, aby zgładzić Apocalypse'a. Cable przystąpił do X-Men, żeby wypełnić lukę powstałą po Cyclopsie, zaczął także spędzać więcej czasu ze swoją "matką", Jean Grey. Podczas kampanii prezydenckiej Roberta Kelly'ego Cable był jego ochroniarzem. Istniało realne zagrożenie zamachu ze strony Mystique. Nathan oraz X-Men nie byli jednak w stanie uratować życia senatorowi, Moira MacTaggert także zmarła w wyniku odniesionych obrażeń. Sześć miesięcy po zniknięciu Scotta Nathan pomógł odszukać Phoenix męża, w ostatecznej konfrontacji Nathan zniszczył formę astralną Apocalypse'a swym Psimitarem. Nathan wypełnił swe przeznaczenie jako Wybraniec klanu Askani. Po zniszczeniu Apocalypse'a Nate zerwał wszelkie kontakty z X-Men, Blaquesmithem oraz Irene, aby zająć się Dark Sisterhood chcącym przejąć władzę w USA. Po zażegnaniu tego niebezpieczeństwa Cable obrał nowy kierunek w swym życiu. Korzystając ze swych zdolności oraz wyszkolenia podróżował po świecie zatrzymując się w różnych punktach zapalnych konfliktów. Gdy lekarstwo na Wirus Spuścizny zostało wypuszczone do atmosfery techno-organiczny wirus w ciele Nathana także został zwalczony. Choć oko i ręka pozostały bioniczne to Cable wreszcie był wolny od trawiącej go niemal przez całe życie infekcji. Mankamentem tego stanu stało się to, że telekineza Nathana, nie musząc już powstrzymywać wirusa, stała się tak potężna, że niemal poza kontrolą. W wyniku tego w boju, Nathan częściej wykorzystuje swe wyszkolenie militarne. Cable zorganizował grupę nazwaną Underground - dop. konspirator Idanow, w której skład wchodzili Blaquesmith, Domino, Maverick oraz Meltdown. Głównym celem Nathana i było ludzi jest zniszczenie reaktywowanego Programu Weapon X. To się jednak nie powiodło i po nieudanym ataku na kwaterę główną Programu wszystkim członkom wszczepiono fałszywe wspomnienia o zniszczeniu kompleksu. Gdy techno-organiczny wirus zaczął ponownie się ujawniać Cable przyjął bardziej proaktywne nastawienie do rozwiązywania światowych problemów. Starł się z Deadpoolem w walce o wirus Facade. W walce obaj zostali ranni, ale dzięki wirusowi byli w stanie uleczyć się nawzajem. Ten proces połączył ich genetycznie i gdy Nathan próbował się teleportować Wade także był przenoszony. Dzięki czynnikowi samogojącemu Deadpoola Cable był teraz w stanie lepiej kontolować trawiący go techno-organiczny wirus, co sprawiło, że mógł korzystać z pełnego potencjału swych telekinetycznych zdolności. Po unieszkodliwieniu Wade'a Nathan uwolnił Facade, wirus bez większych efektów ubocznych zabarwił na krótko skrórę wszystkich ludzi na rózówo. Korzystając z ze swych nowych zdolności Cable podniósł z dna oceanu wraki Greymalkinu i Avalonu, z elementów zbudował unoszące się miasto, które nazwał Providence. Wiedząc, że nowa moc wkrótce wypali jego ciało ogłosił, że w tym wolnym mieście mogą zamieszkać zaróno ludzie jak i mutanci. Chcąc przynieść pokój na świecie Cable zarządał, aby światowe mocarstwa zniszczyły swe zapasy rakiet. S.H.I.E.L.D. wysłało Six Pack, którzy mieli zlikwidować nowe zagrożenie, niezależnie od nich do Providence wybrali się też X-Men przewodzieni przez Cyclopsa. Cable był w stanie odeprzeć ich ataki, jednakże wezwany przez Fantastic Four Silver Surfer pokonał o i usunał z jego ciała techno-organiczne "ciało". Nathan czując, że jego czas się kończy z pomocą Deadpoola dokonał na sobie lobotomi. Nate przeżył, ale pogrążył się w śpiączce. Deadpoolowi udało się zdobyć próbkę techno-organicznego wirusa tworzącego, aby uratować Nathana. Cable powrócił do zdrowia, lecz jego zdolności zostały mocno ograniczone. Wkrótce osłabiony Nate zrekrutował byłych członków X-Force do walki ze Skornn, potwora z przeszłości Summersa, który poluje na mutantów. Po pokonaniu dawnego przeciwnika Cable w wyniku wydarzeń House of M został sprowadzony do wieku niemowlęcia. W krótkim czasie Nate powrócił do normalnego wieku, lecz nie miał już swych zdolności telepatycznych ani telekinezy. Postanowił temu zaradzić i przy pomocy Deadpoola zdobył urządzenia, których działanie dokładnie imituje utracone zdolności. Aby sprawdzić co knuje "nowy i ulepszony" Cable Nick Fury wysłał Kapitana Amerykę na Providence. Po małej utarczce Rogers przekonał się, że Nathan ma szczere i szlachetne zamiary. Spokój jednak nie trwał długo gdyż Nate zapadł się pod ziemię. Irene i Deadpool trafili jego tropem do statku Apocalypse'a w Egipce. Tam Cable wyjaśił im, że podczas jednej z ich wielu walk krew Nathana i Nura wymieszały się i to wciąż przywraca Apocalypse'a do życia. Nate ożywił go i tym razem uważając, że w tych niezwykle ciężkich dla mutantów czasach X-Men potrzebują wspólnego wroga, przeciwko któremu zjednoczą swe siły. Następnym krokiem Cable'a było wyzwolenie Rumekistanu, kraju we wschodniej Europie, spod władzy terrorystów, którzy obalili tam rząd. Przewrót Nathana powódł się i prędko sytuacja w kraju zaczęła się stabilizować. Nathan jako nowy prezydent nawiązał sojusze z sąsiadującymi krajami i życie mieszkańców Rumekistanu szybko zaczęło się poprawiać. Six Pack zostali wysłani, aby zepsuć wizerunek Cable'a sabotując nową infrastrukturę energetyczną. Nathan naprawił zniszczenia i ujawnił motywy działania grupy najemników. Podczas wojny domowej amerykańskich bohaterów Cable tymczasowo stanął po stronie Kapitana Ameryki. Próbował także przekonać Deadpoola, by do niego dołączył, jednak bez większych sukcesów. Gdy podczas walk zginął jeden z bohaterów Cable wrócił do Instytutu Xaviera i przyłączył się wypadowej grupy X-Men dowodzonej przez Rogue. Kategoria:Postacie